


Responding in kind

by Comnlink



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: How Do I Tag, I kill everyone, idefk know at this point, it's not fun for the reader but fun for me, well fuck me sideways and call me jerry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comnlink/pseuds/Comnlink
Summary: Loki sends wolves. it doesn't end well





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, this isn’t how I thought I would go Alex.” Magnus’ words were barely comprehensible due to the blood rapidly filling his mouth. Alex was dragging him down the streets of boston towards the entrance to valhalla. Her face was panicked, Her green hair stained with his blood.  
“You shut the fuck up right now maggie or so help me god-”  
“- What? You’ll kill me?” unlike his words Magnus’ laughter did not have to be forced out of his mouth. The downside being blood splattering on the ground and on Alex’s shirt.   
“Oh shit. Sorry Alex, though blood washes out pretty easily from what I hear.   
“Not my first priority at this point in time Magnus. Now could you as I mentioned earlier shut the fuck up so you can preserve your energy and get to the hotel.” Alex practically yelled, though as much as she denied it she knew the truth. He wasn’t going to make it. Not by any stretch of the imagination could she logically see Magnus surviving this. Sam and hearth could only hold the wolves for so long. Magnus was losing motor function in his legs. To top it all off they were still a good mile from the hotel. That was when Magnus’ legs gave out from under him and he fell to the ground.   
“Shit, Fuck. Not good not good at all!” Magnus yelled.  
“Magnus what’s wrong?” Alex asked scared. Magnus looked up at her, his stormy gray eyes completely defeated.  
“Well if I’m correct and and I believe I am in this situation considering I’m a medical professional. Neither of my legs are working so in other words I’m fucked.” He said, all pretences of caring completely gone. Alex swore loudly.   
“Well then we can get sam to help me and drag you there Hearth can hold them long enough. You’ll be fine” She was grasping at straws and they both knew it. Magnus lifted his head to look at Alex.  
“Get Sam and Hearth back here” His intentions were as clear as day. He knew he wasn’t going to make it and decided to give the rest of some time to get away.  
“Goddamn Magnus stop being the motherfucking hero! For once just care about yourself before the rest of us!” Alex yelled at him. She was crying at this point. Sam arrived carrying an unconscious Hearth along with her. When Magnus noticed Sam arriving he nodded grimly at her.   
“Sam I don’t know what you and Magnus have planned but give me a second” and with no further prompting reached down grabbed Magnus’ Shirt pulled him up and kissed him. Hard. Magnus tasted like blood as was to expected. When they broke apart Magnus looked like a fish out water.  
”Well after that display Alex would you come here?” Sam asked politely. Alex turned on her angrily  
“LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR. We. Are. Not. Leaving. Without-” Alex was cut short by Sam’s fist colliding with her face. She was knocked unconscious instantly. 

/----/-----/------/------/

When She woke up they were back in her suite. She pulled herself up unto her arms.   
“Ow, What the fuck Sam you punch hard.” That’s when she noticed the entire floor looking at her completely silent.  
“So did it really happen?” T.J asked his voice almost shaking. That was when then the events of the previous night hit her like a derailed bullet train. She started punching the wall blood running down her fist.  
“FUCK,FUCK,FUCK,FUCK” She kept yelling and punching the wall for a good ten minutes. Everyone left except for Sam. Alex turned to sam years running down her face and stood up.   
“Sam please explain to me why the fuck you didn’t leave me there with him.” her despair suddenly turning into anger.   
“We needed you alive. We need as many people as possible.” she replied grimly  
“For what Sam. What do you need me for” She asked still angry.  
“We’re going to find Loki and find the worst type of torture to inflict upon him. He sent those wolves after Magnus and we’re going to respond in kind. Now let’s get us some revenge.”


	2. number 2

It had been three weeks since that fateful night in Boston. Sam was talking with Halfborn.  
“Alex still hasn’t left her room?” Sam asked worry saturating her voice. Halfborn shook his head.  
“none of us are taking this well. Though I think it affected Alex the most.” Sam of course didn’t know about Halfborn’s sleepless nights thinking about his friend and if he could helped him. That had caused Valhalla’s magical cleaning service to have some extra work. Even with all that he wasn’t going to tell Sam about it. They had bigger problems, mainly a certain green haired shape shifter that had since Magnus died had locked herself in his room and refused to come out. Halfborn shook his massive head at the door.   
“We’re pretty sure she doesn't plan on coming out soon. Her pottery equipment disappeared from her room, we think it’s in Magnus’ room now.” Sam sighed at what Halfborn had told her. None of the floor 19 residents were the same after they sent Magnus’ body out onto the lake in the same fashion Gunilla had been. Alex had been there. The entire time she looked like she wasn’t completely there, as if some part of her had died with him. She’d had been wearing beige that day. It clashed terribly with her hair and Sam hadn’t known the significance at the time. Mallroy’s voice snapped Sam back to the present.  
“Sam why are you here” she asked softly. It was strange thing for Mallroy to be timid but Sam’s confusion was clarified when she saw Mallroy’s eyes, they were puffy and swollen from crying. Sam turned back with what she hoped was a smile.  
“here to check up on Alex.” Mallroy’s eyes widened at Sam’s statement.  
“she’s still in his room.” Sam nodded back at Mallroy.  
“not for long. She won’t be” and with no further adieu she strode purposefully into Magnus’ room. When she looked around it was almost as if nothing had changed since Magnus last left spare Alex lying dejectedly on his bed. Sam walked up to her sister. Alex was lying there looking up at the ceiling not even moving but very much awake.  
“Hey Alex. How are you fairing?” Sam asked.  
“He’s gone Sam. He’s gone and it’s my fault.” Alex said not even bothering to move her head.  
“It’s not your fault Alex.-” Sam began  
“YES IT IS SAM! WERE YOU THERE?” Alex screamed.  
“yeah I was.” Sam was trying to keep her calm  
“not for the whole thing. You don’t know how he got injured do you?” Alex asked softly  
“no I wasn’t I’ll give you that.” Sam sadly caved   
“I’ll tell you what happened then. We were doing ok really until one of them took me by surprise. I would’ve died but Magnus pushed me out of the way and took it for me. That’s how it all panned out” Alex explained her voice shaking. That’s when Alex’s facade crumbled like the side of mountain St. Hellens. She started bawling into Sam’s shoulder while Sam hugged. Muttering encouragement to Alex. When she finally calmed down she turned to Sam.  
“I don’t a fuck about happens to me. I want Loki dead. OK? Not tied to a rock like last time. D. E. A. D. Got it?” Sam looked Alex in her mix matched eyes and said  
“That I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back back again to hurt you? IT'S me also yes this is a multi chap now. also I know it's short I just like it how it is.


	3. I'm killing this for now

Yeah as the chapter name suggests I'm killing this fic for now because I absolutely hate it. My entire writing style went to shit so yeah if anyone is waiting for an update sorry mate. Don't know why you're still here

**Author's Note:**

> I tried


End file.
